A new garden
by Krimsonblade342
Summary: This is a sequel to my story black rose I hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**A/N: here it is, the sequel to black rose. Now keep in mind this is just a prologue and after posting this I'll be working on the first chapter. So hopefully I'll get you chapter one in a couple of days.**

It'd been about a year since Blake and Ruby's marriage, and recently Blake's been thinking on one important thing. She wanted to grow her and Ruby's family, Blake had no idea what Ruby's stand would be so she had to ask at a good time when neither were busy, which became scarce. Recently Grimm were becoming more aggressive and brave with attacks, so huntsmen and huntresses were being stretched thin to help protect vale. Ruby was currently on her way home from a hunt that took her almost a month, large packs of Beowolves kept threatening some villages on the edges of vale. Blake wished to with Ruby on this hunt, but the leaders of vale wouldn't allow Blake to go in case of need of her abilities. While Blake was against the idea of Ruby going off on a long hunt like this alone she wouldn't go against them.

Now she waited, for her partner to come home and for the two of them to have one of the most concerning conversations of their love life so far. within ten minutes of Ruby's last message she heard the front door creek open accompanied by the sound of rubber sole boots hitting the wooden floor. "Blakey kitty I'm home!" Blake smirked and snickered a bit as she walked out of the living room to greet Ruby at the door. "Didn't I say you couldn't use Yangs nicknames anymore?" Ruby pauses for a second thinking. "No I don't think so." Ruby said with a toothy grin. Blake shook her head smiling and gave her wife a gently kiss on the lips.

The two sat down in Blake's chair Ruby taking her spot on Blake's lap. "So how was your long hunt?" Ruby smiled and leaned on Blakes arm. "Not bad, the Beowulves weren't too much of a problem. Though it worries me how close they're starting to get to the villages." Blake looked down at Ruby, curious to her concerns. "What do you mean?" Ruby shifted up a bit. "The Grimm have never gotten this close before, either something's forcing them out or they're getting cocky."

Blake remembered the conversation she needed to have and decided to change topics. "Let's not worry about that. There's something I need to talk to you about." Ruby smiled giving her full attention to Blake. "What would that be my princess?" Blake snorted and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "I was thinking, w-we've been married for a year now, and I-i think..." Blakes voice cracked more and more as she continued trying to speak. Her nerves were starting to get to her.

Ruby held Blakes hand in her warm one, rubbing her soft fingers. "Take your time Blake, relax and let the words come." Blake smiled and took a deep breath. "Ruby I want to have a baby with you." Ruby's eyes went wide with shock, she didn't expect Blake to ask that question. She expected a lot of things but that wasn't one of them.

"Well Blake, I didn't expect that, not in the slightest." Ruby smiled laughing as her words came out. "I never thought you'd want kids." Blake smirked, as her arms wrapped around Ruby's shoulders. "Good thing I'm still able to surprise you." Ruby scoffed at her wife's words. "Did you ever doubt yourself? You've got plenty of tricks, like that one time with the whip cream an-" "Ruby!" Blake cut her off knowing where she was going with that comment. Ruby laughed at her wife's light blush.

"But seriously would you like to have a baby, Ruby?" The huntress smiled and leaned up kissing the girl she called her wife. Once she had finished the kiss Ruby spoke. "Of course I would Blake, I'd love to." Blake smiled with joy and gladness as she buried her face in Ruby's neck. Once Blake could surpress her joy enough to speak she cleared her throat and looked up with a smile. "There's still a question though, which one of us will carry?"

Ruby and stood up from Blake's lap. "I will of course." Blake looked at her in slight surprise. "Really?" Ruby smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, it'd be interesting to know what it's like, and honestly Blake. I don't want to know how moody you'd be if you were pregnant." Blake opened her mouth to argue but quickly thought about how she can be moody on her time of the month and being pregnant would probably be worse. "Fair enough."


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N: so the reason I'm calling this prologue part 2 is because it doesn't really get into the children of Ruby but more establishes other things, probably will be a part 3 then the story begins. So yeah, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm delaying the story I just want it to flow nicely. In any case thanks for reading and leave a review if you want to.**

Ruby sat patiently at her kitchen table, she was fiddling with her prosthetic arm to help pass the time. Why was she not busying herself with something less mundane? Because she was waiting for her sister and her girlfriend show up at her house. Ruby had invited Yang Weiss to catch up with them, but she was also planning to give them their happy news of having a baby. Blake and walked into the kitchen to find Ruby passing the time. She smiled and walked over sitting beside her. "Careful, it'd be really hard to reconnect a wire with only one had." Blake teased knowing Ruby had already down that more than once. "Yeah yeah, I learned my lesson about that." Ruby said as she removed the small screw driver from the interior workings of her arm. She then lined up the covering plate and began to screw said plate in place.

"How's it feeling?" Blake asked, curious to how the limb affected her mobility. when Ruby first received the prosthetic it wasn't as easy as she made it look now, it was heavy for one thing. Because of where her arm was severed Ruby still had her elbow which meant all the weight of the prosthetic was on that joint. The first model she had was metal and weighed too much for her to fight effectively. Ruby decided for the second one she'd have it super durable plastic capable of take a sniper shot from point blank. Ruby smiled and flexed her plastic fingers, making sure the connection to her nerves was strong. "Good, This models so light compared to the first one it feels like the weight of my old one."

To the surprise of both Blake and Ruby there was a hard knock on the door. Ruby stands up and steps out the kitchen to open the front door of their home. When Ruby reached the door she looked through the peephole and immediately smiled widely. She swung the door open to find her sister Yang, who was for some reason carrying Weiss in her arms. Weiss looking away from her and seemed partly irritated. "Hey rubes, long time no see." Yang saids with her usual smirk. "Hey Yang! Why are you carrying Weiss?" Yang chuckled and looked to Weiss. "My darling said her feet were sore." Weiss turned her head with an angry look on her face. "I said more than ten times that I was perfectly fine to walk!" Weiss groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. "In any case, hello Ruby it's good to see you." Ruby smiled "good to see you too ice queen." "Im ignoring that."

Yang then reluctantly puts down Weiss and the two stepped into the house. The three joined Blake in the kitchen sitting at the table. "So rubes what was the big news you had for us?" Ruby smiled and held Blake's hand. "Well to put it simply me and Blake hav-" Weiss' face brighten up with realization and remembrance. "Wait! Before you continue I have a present for you Ruby." Weiss reach for her hand bag and began to rifle through its content. Ruby looked on with a bit of eagerness in her gaze. "Here we are!" Weiss tells her smile growing as she handed a small box to her once leader. "Here you are Ruby Rose, please enjoy!"

Ruby took the box from Weiss and looked it over. It was wooden with Ruby's emblem engraved into the wood, the engraving was also painted over with rose red paint and seemed finished with a coat of waxing. It was about twelve inches tall, 6 wide, and three thick. The top cover would easily slide off. "Well? Open it!" Weiss said her impatience getting the better of her. Ruby giggled at the woman's impatient words and began to open the box. The inside of the box was covered in red velvet, a material that Ruby loved for decoration. But what caught Ruby's eye was what was in the box.

Inside were a pair of black silk elbow length gloves with red edges and Ruby's emblem on the backside of the hands. "Oh my god Weiss, these are beautiful." Ruby said in astonishment as she slipped the gloves on and admired how well they fit her hands. "Did you make these yourself?" Weiss smiled as Ruby looked the gloves over. "I did, i needed Yang to get me a picture of your emblem so I could properly make a replica." Ruby smiled as she slipped on the second glove. "They're beautiful Weiss thank you."

Ruby closed the box and wrapped her right hand around Blake's left. "Now for the news, me and Blake have decided to have a baby." Yang and Weiss looked to Ruby and Blake in shock and said in unity. "Really?" Blake was a bit confused by their reaction, she expected a bit of screaming and maybe some crying from Yang, but she didn't expect a look of shock. "You two okay?" Yang recovered first and spoke. "Uh yeah it's just, me and Weiss made the same decision a couple days ago." Ruby and Blake mimicked Yang and Weiss' reaction, even saying the same word. "Really?" The two nodded, and Yang grinned. "I say we get some doughnuts to celebrate. The blonde said leaning back in her chair. "Sure sis, but you're going to get them." Yang frowned but sighed and stood up "alright I'll be back." Blake stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'll join you Yang, I could use a walk."

Once the two left the house all that was left was Weiss and Ruby. Weiss smiled and spoke first. "So which one of you will be carry the baby?" Ruby sat up in her chair and smiled. "I will. What about you two?" "Me of course." Weiss stated very proudly. "Nice, have you told anyone else yet?" The white haired huntress rubbed her knuckles on one hand. "Just my sister, my parents only barely let Yang and I stay together after what happened so I don't think they'd react well to this." Ruby sighed remembering that horrible night, she tried to not think about it. "Me and Blake haven't told anyone either, we wanted to let our team know first." Ruby said with a smile, attempting to raise the spirit in the room. Weiss smiled enjoying Ruby's attempt to bring up Her spirits.

"How have you been doing with... you know?" Weiss said in a some what concern tone. Ruby tensed up slightly having a strong feeling she knew what her teammate was referring to. "I mean, I'm gotten pretty use to my prosthetic!" Ruby said trying to tiptoe around what Weiss was referring to. "No Ruby, I'm talking about the nightmares." Ruby just chuckled. "W-what are you talking about Weiss! It's been a year since-" Weiss slammed her hand down. "Ruby!" Her voice was filled with concern and anger. The red cladded huntress sighed and sunk in her chair. "I've had a couple, every few weeks." Weiss frowned in sadness. "Is it the same dream every time?" Ruby nodded and looked at her prosthetic arm. "Yeah, a frightening accurate recap of what happened to me."

Weiss could feel a sting in the scar on her leg from where Adam stabbed her. "Everything?" Ruby nodded and rubbed her left arm. "I wake up right as he cuts through my arm every time." "Does Blake know?" Ruby nodded as she rested both hands on the table. "She's a light sleeper so whenever I jerk up awake she there to comfort me."

Weiss sighed in discomfort. "Anybody else?" The huntress shook her head. "No, I've been too busy to let anyone know, not even Yang." Ruby gripped the end of what remained of her left arm. "I don't understand why they keep coming up, I've moved past it." Weiss rubbed her chin in thought for a moment "maybe there's something in your subconscious that's keeping you from fully moving on, some kind of fear." Ruby sighed and looked down at her hands. Her former teammate reached over and placed her hands onto Ruby's own. "Well whatever the case, you'll have me, Yang, and Not to mention Blake to help you through it." Ruby smiled at the kindness of her friend and placed her hand on top of Weiss'. "Thank you for the help."


	3. Prologue part 3

**_A/N:_** **I'm sorry this took so long I've had a lot on my plate lately but this chapters pretty big to I hope you enjoy.**

"Jeez my bellys getting big. I hope I don't end up with stretch marks." Ruby said prodding her uncovered midsection with her fingers as she stood infront of the bathroom mirror. "Ruby stop, it's not that bad." Blake spoke from outside the bathroom. Ruby had made this a habit for herself, every morning while she got ready for the day she'd check her torso to see if the metaphorical bun in her oven had changed her bodies dimensions. Blake smiled as she steeped into the bathroom and wrapped her arms and tail around her wife's leg. "And besides, to me you're gorgeous no matter the size of you body."

Ruby smiled as she placed her right side hand on Ruby's cheek. "You really know how to treat a lady Blake." Blake snickered lightly. "Then how come you were my first girlfriend in years when you asked me out?" Ruby turned around to Face Blake. "Because you were social awkward, but the doesn't mean you don't know how to treat your loved ones." Blake smiled and gave Ruby a quick peck on the lips before moving past her to grab the hair brush laying on the sink.

Ruby stepped out of the tiny bathroom to give Blake space to brush her hair and the fur on her tail. It had been over 9 months since Ruby and Blake had gone through the few procedures for Ruby to become pregnant. First their was the week of waiting as they worked to transform Blake's DNA into functioning sperm cells for this to be possible. Next there was the in vitro fertilization which was riskier than usual since the sperm cells made from the DNA of Blake weren't completely stable, and since this was the first time that Faunus and human DNA would be mix in this way. But after all of that the eggs took the sperm successfully and everything was going well.

Ruby sat on her bed and picked up her scroll to check for any messages. When she felt a sudden cramp in her lower regions. She hated when these pains came out of no where, it was annoying especially when she was trying to do something that required concentration liking lining up crescent roses firing pin when she was doing maintenance on her Mechanical baby! Ruby just sighed and kept reaching for her scroll. Then there was another cramp, and another, then Ruby felt a wetness on her thighs. "Uh Blake?"

Blake looked out the bathroom door as she kept brushing her hair. "Yes dear?" Blake immediately noticed the wet spot across the bed and the glistening of Ruby's thighs. "M-my water just broke!" The cat Faunus suddenly dropped her hair brush and scrambled to grab her scroll. "I'll call Yang to let her know!"

A few hours earlier-

Yang was in the kitchen mixing together protein powder with some milk. She was about to head to the gym to work out. "Yang could you get me some water?" Weiss shouted from upstairs. 'Oh she's up' Yang thought to herself as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet. "Sure thing!" She said filling the glass with water. Yang quickly walked up the stairs to her and weiss' room. "I'll be honest I didn't expect you to be up this early Weiss. You had so much trouble sleeping last night." Weiss smiled as she takes the glass from Yang and sips it. "Well my dry throat was too much of a problem for me to sleep." Yang nodded smiling, she then placed her hand on Weiss' enlarged, pale stomach.

Weiss was a mere week behind Ruby, she was doing better than expected. She's only snapped on anyone a few times in the past month. With Weiss' short temper combined with her pregnancy everyone expected her to be a volcano of anger, but that wasn't the case. "You heading out dear." Weiss asked Yang since she noticed she had put on her workout shoes. "Yeah I was planning on heading to the gym." Yang said as she scanned the room for her scroll. "Okay, I'll text you if I need anything."

Once Yang had found her scroll she grabbed her keys and headed to the gym. At this time the seasons were shifting into early summer, the trees were green again, the sun was bright. Though not everything was as it seemed, Yang knew all too well of the increasing Grimm attacks. 'Everyones so calm even though the Grimm are getting closer and closer with each attacked.' The Grimm were usually attracted by dark emotions, fear, anger, hate but recently they seemed more calculative. No one could understand this change in behavior but what everyone did understand was that, it was dangerous.

Yang reached her destination with about twenty minutes of riding. The gym was quiet so Yang figured she'd have plenty of time to herself.

1 hour later-

"109...110...111...112-" Yangs streak of bench lifts was cut short as she heard her scroll ring. Placing the bar down, Yang sat up and grabbed her scroll, she saw it was Weiss. The blonde fighter smiled and answered her scroll. "Hey babe you okay?" "Y-yang, my water just broke." Yangs eyes widen once she heard those words of anguish come from Weiss. "I'll be right there."

With that Yang rushed out of the gym, and started her motorcycle. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Yang pulled out of the parking space and sped off towards her house. Yang was so focused on her wife in need that she didn't notice the fact that her scroll was slipping out of her pocket. She only took noticed when her scroll final fell out of her pocket falling on the road. "Dammit no time." Yang kept driving not have time to retrieve her broken scroll.

Once Yang made it to her house she quickly rushed inside to see how Weiss was. "Weiss I'm here!" Yang said as she opened the door to their room. The blondes eyes landed on Weiss laying on the bed holding her bump in pain. "Y-yang oh god this hurts!" She saids as she tries to sit up and speak to her girlfriend.

Yang ran over to help her girlfriend out of the bed. "Where's your scroll Weiss I'll call us a cab?" Weiss points to the dresser where her scroll sat. "W- ahh! What happened to yours?" Weiss asks looking to her lover. "It fell out of my pocket while I was driving." Yang told her as she grabbed the scroll and dialed up a cab driver. "Yes hello? We need a cab now, you have our address? okay please hurry." Yang then hung up her phone and quickly went back to Weiss' side. "They'll be here soon. Let's get you ready." Yang quickly helped up Her girlfriend to the closet to get dressed.

Present time-

Blake looked down at her scroll as her tenth attempt to call Weiss or Yang had failed. She was starting to get mad. 'Where are they? Why won't either pick up the damn phone.' Blake was sitting in the hospital waiting room. It had been almost an hour since Ruby went into labor. Since the doctors weren't certain about the pregnancy they wanted to keep the room where Ruby was as sterile as possible so they wanted Blake to wait outside. The black haired Faunus had no objections to this since hearing Ruby yell out her lungs would make her probably pass out.

All she could do right now was wait and keep calling. Then she noticed something, there was this little red light shining past her eyes every so often. It would come by then when Blake noticed it would disappear. Eventually Blake got sick of it and looked to who was the one with the laser pointer. She saw the red light coming from a cracked open door. She began to stand up to give the person a piece of her mind (and maybe a broken jaw...) when she realized it was Yang. "Yang!" Blake spoke in anger for how the woman hadn't answered all her calls. Yang stepped out of the room raising her hands defensively. "Hey now kitty cat, I was just messing with y-" Blake immediately slapped Yang across the cheek, cutting off the girl her anger was directed at. "Where have you been!? I've been trying to call you for the past hour!"

Yang rubbed her cheek gently. "Jeez I see what sun was talking about with that death slap." Yang put her attention onto Blake whose anger was getting close to boiling over. "Relax Blake, my scroll broke and we left Weiss' at home. She went into labor today." Blake looked at Yang in shock 'Weiss too?' She turned around and walked back to where she was sitting. "Let's sit down, we're gonna be here for a while."

Yang nods and takes a seat next to Blake. "So I'm guessing by you being here my sister's gone into labor?" Blake nods her head and turns in her seat to face Yang. "I was brushing my hair when she told me her water broke. Weiss went into labor as well right?" Blake asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yep, I was at the gym when hers broke. I drove home as fast as possible, but at the price of my scroll sadly. All those cute pictures of Weiss asleep... gone!" Yang spoke her last sentence a bit more dramatically.

Blake smiles and lets out a small chuckle. She notices some of Yangs involuntary nervous tics. winding her golden hair around a finger, biting her nails, even involuntary her heel tapping, but to be fair the last one was pretty obvious since it felt like a mini tremor around the blonde when she did this. "Yang are you okay? You seem unusually nervous." Blake said looking straight to the blonde fighter.

Yang looked back to the Faunus a fearful look on her face. Yang wiped away the look and tried to replace it with her usual grin before speaking. "Yeah everything's good, just waitin' and..." The blonde fighter trailed off realizing she had no cover for her nervousness. "H-hey let's talk about something else, how's your parents been? I bet running an island can be stressfu-"

"Yang! What's wrong?" Blake cut Yang off, getting sick of Yangs rambling. "Please, we're family." Blake placed a soothing hand on the worried girls knee, keeping it from bouncing.

Yang sighed in defeat, she never was one to show what was bothering her but now she didn't have a choice. "I'm worried for Weiss, the doctor told us that theirs risk with the type of pregnancy she's undergoing." Yang twiddle her thumbs nervously. "One of the risks is Weiss' body becoming frail and weak for a few days after she's given birth, I-I'm scared something will happen to her in that time. A-and she'll die!"

Blake placed her hand over Yangs mouth. She shook her head smiling. "Yang you're getting stressed about something that might not even happen." Blake moved her hand away and hugged the girl. "Just relax and wait." Yang nodded and sat back in the chair.

16 hours later-

Blake had been staring at the clock

For some time now, long enough to tell the clock always got stuck on the 43 second mark for and extra second. She looked over to Yang to find her asleep, with a small stream of drool going down her chest.

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Maybe some rest would be good.' Blake said to herself and began to lean back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Excuse me mrs rose?" Blake sighed and looked up to me the look of a wolf Faunus nurse. "Your wife has finished giving birth and is resting, would you like to see her?" Blake stood up immediately smiling. "Yes yes of course!"

The two Faunus walked down the halls of the large hospital heading to Ruby's room. "I'll be honest mrs Rose your relationship is inspiring." The nurse said looking at Blake with a smile. "Oh really why's that?" Blake asked out of curiosity. She never saw herself as an inspiration, just a huntress.

"You and Ruby rose have gotten married and even started a family, even with all the hate for Faunus kind. I don't feel afraid to be with my boyfriend now" She said looking back In front of her. Blake smiled and scratched her head. "Well I'm I could help, it's perfectly fine for a Faunus and a human to have a relationship." The nurse nodded smiling. "Of course, I just wish others would see Faunus as people." Blake nodded her head again. "Well recently we haven't been helping ourselves on that front. With what the white fang became."

The nurse looked back to Blake. "That reminds me, recently people have been talking about forming a new white fang, one based on the principals of the original groups before it became violent." Blake smiled looking at the Faunus. "Well I'd be happy to support that group."

After a few minutes of walking they get to Ruby's room. "Here we are, I have things to do so I'll leave you to her." The nurse turned around a began to walk away. "Wait what's your name?" Blake asked realizing she didn't know the girls name. The nurse turned around and smiled. "My names jessamine." Blake smiled and nodded. "Thank you for showing me to her jessamine."

Blake stepped into the room to see a sight that would engrave itself into her mind for the rest of her life. Ruby, her wife, her soul mate holding

A small bundle of joy known as their baby. "Hey Blake, how does summer sound to you?" Blake smiled and walked to Ruby's bed side. "I wanna name her after my mother, honor her memory." Blake nodded and rubbed the child's cheek gently. "She's got your hair Ruby, and I love that name." Ruby smiled and looked to her child, she was right. Black with red tips. "Don't sell yourself short Blake. She's got your ears Blake."

Blake looked further up the child's head to see a pair of ears. "She's like you, now I have two wonderful Faunus to love." Blake smiled and hugged Ruby. "I love Ruby, and I love you summer." Blake rubbed the top of summers head earning a giggle from the child.


	4. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is a bit short but I needed to get it out and I like where a cut it off at. Please review this and give me any feedback**

About a week past before the two new mothers were allowed to leave. Ruby was delighted to finally head home and show her dad and her uncle summer. At the moment Ruby sat on her bed cradling summer whilst she waits for Blake. "Hello there my friend, how's your little girl doing?"

Ruby turned her head to the door expecting to find Blake but instead found a certain white haired teammate. "Weiss? What are you doing here? Wait, did you go into labor too?" Weiss nodded her head fully stepping into the room, showing she was carrying a small baby.

"Her names bell. What name did you and Blake choose?" Weiss asked taking a seat on the bed next to Ruby. The black and red haired girl looked back to her child who was napping peacefully. "We gave her the same name as her grandmother, summer."

Weiss' lips formed a soft smile. "That's a lovely name, and its nice it honors your mother Ruby." Weiss cradled the baby gently rocking her. "You know, it's an odd feeling. Cradling something that's a bit of you, but at the same time it's a wonderful feeling." Weiss held bell close to her chest letting the child listen to her heart beat.

With no warning there was a fast knock on the door, which disturbed Summers peaceful slumber. Seconds after the knock Yang swiftly opened the door with her usual cheery grin. "Hello lovely ladies, me and the kitty are here to pick you up!" Yang said holding her hand out to Blake who stepped passed her.

"Yang you woke up summer!" Ruby said with an angry look, rocking the baby gently trying to calm her down. "I swear you're too loud sometimes." Ruby said petting her child's small cat ears. This act made summer calm down and drift back to sleep.

Yang looked to Ruby with a nervous grin. "Sorry Rubes, got a bit excited. How's bell been Weiss? I hope she hasn't been too much trouble." Yang said walking to Weiss kneeling down in front of her and little bell.

Weiss rocks bell gently rubbing her cheek. "She's been alright, a bit cranky when she wakes up." Weiss smiles looking down to the girl in her arms.

Blake smiled as she stood next to Ruby. "We should probably head home before our parents show up." Blake said to the rest of her team. "There supposed to be there at 3:30 and it's currently 2:50."

Ruby nodded her head and stood up "you got my change of clothes and the babies onesie?" Ruby asked as Blake handed her a bag of clothes. "Nice here you change Summer, and I'll get dressed."

Blake took Summer off of Ruby and laid her down on the bed as she retrieved the onesie from the bag. Ruby then began to remove the hospital gown. "Ruby Rose what are you doing!?" Weiss said covering her eyes.

Ruby turned her head to the embarrassed mother Weiss. "What's the matter Weiss?" She asked curiously not understanding the problem. "We've all gotten undressed together, so why are you lighting up like a tree?"

Weiss hands little Bell to Yang and begins to shove Ruby into the bathroom "no excuses now go get changed in the bathroom!" She saids closing the bathroom door.

20-25 minutes later.

Once everyone was dressed they started to make their way out of the hospital. Ruby held summer in her arms making sure the baby wouldn't wake up from her happy napping.

Blake loved this sight too much. Seeing the woman she loved most in the world holding their child. It's something that was near impossible to describe how it made you feel.

The former team had finally made their way to the parking lot. "The cars over here." Blake saids pulling a set of keys from her pocket and pressing a button on them causing a honk to come from a small car.

Ruby looked at the vehicle with a bit of surprise. "Blake you actually bought a car!" Ruby looked from the car to Blake smiling. "I didn't think you'd bother buying one."

Blake smiled placing a hand on her hip a bit smugly. "Well Ruby, since we're parents now I decided to make an important decision about how our child will be transported around Vale."

Ruby nodded and kissed little summers cheek. "Look summer mama Blake's making sure you're safe!" She tells summer earning a small giggle from the child.

"Let's get moving rubes, dad will flip shit if we're late." Yang said as she walked past her sister and to the rose family car.

With that everyone piled into the large car. It took them twenty five minutes to get home to find winter, Qrow, and tai waiting outside. "Well we tried." Yang said referring to trying to not be late.

Blake parked the car in the driveway to their small house. "Well lets greet our waiting guests." Blake said as she unbuckled her seat belt

Ruby did the same but headed to the back seat to get summer out of her car seat. Weiss and Yang got out and stood next to Blake waiting for Ruby.

Once the red haired huntress had her child in arm they walked to their guest to let them inside. "Hey uncle Qrow! Hey dad!" Ruby saids waving her free arm to them.

They smiled seeing Ruby carrying her baby. "Hey Ruby it's good to see you, so this must be one of my grand daughters." Tai said looking to the small baby in Ruby's arm.

"Yep meet little Summer rose!" Ruby said raising the baby off her hip and handing her to tai.

Tai openly took summer from Ruby with a happy smile. "So you're my grand child, you look too tough to be my grand baby." Summer giggled and reached out for tai playfully. "Hehe but definitely tough enough to be summers."


	5. Chapter 2

It had been 3 months since the birth of the two bundles of joy that now belonged to the two couples of team rwby. But at this point they were being more like nightmares instead of bundles of joy. The couples knew that babies can be whining and unappeasable, but god dammit this was ridiculous!

Ruby rose opened her exhausted eyes for the 3rd time that night as the baby monitor to summers room blared loudly. When she attempted to sit up and go take care of summer, the fare skinned hand of her wife Blake rose stopped her. "Nope, you go back to sleep. I'll put little summer down okay?"

Ruby sighed and nodded, quickly laying back down. "Thanks Blake, I think I've gotten 3 maybe 4 hours of sleep tonight." Ruby closes her eyes and is quick to sleep. With that Blake sits herself up, wraps her kimono around herself, and walks to the baby room.

The cries of her child became clearer and clearer as Blake got closer and closer to the room that was at one point Ruby's workshop. It was a struggle for the cloaked huntress to fully let go of the room dedicated to her weapon crafting, she tried putting it off in hopes Blake would forget.

Blake slow cracked open the door to the colorful room dimly lit by a small night light. The cries were as clear as day now, and it made Blake's face grow a saddened look. "What's the matter little summer, need to be changed?" Blake picked up the small infant and and quickly sniffed for a rotten smell. "No that's not it, need to be burped?"

The black cat placed her child on her shoulder and patted her back giving nothing from the girl. "No not that, maybe you just had a bad dream." Blake thought for a minute and then realized with a light smack on her forehead. "Ugh Blake you idiot! Faunus kittens like to sleep near their parents for the first year or so. Why didn't it remember this, mom loves telling that story to house guest." The Faunus finished with a light grumble remembering all the embarrassing memories.

Blake carried Summer to her and Ruby's bedroom, the young Faunus seemed to calm down as she was close to Blake. With a quick open of the door Ruby looked up from checking her scroll to find her lovely wife and infant daughter standing in the door way. "Something wrong Blake?" She asks not entirely sure why Summer is with her.

Blake walked to her side of the bed and sat down. "Yes I screwed up, I entirely forgot about how kittens love to sleep with their parents when they're new borns." She softly laid Summer down in between herself and Ruby. "So she's in here for a while so we can all sleep well."

Ruby smirked and laid down facing her family. "Just more time I get to spend with the town girls who mean the most to me." Ruby spoke an gave Summer a peck on the cheek.

"Hey don't let Yang hear you say that she might get jealous." Blake put the blanket over Summers body making sure she stayed warm. "I don't want to get into a fist fight with Yang over ranking."

Ruby turn over looking at the ceiling. "Yeah that's something she'd do, probably even fight Summer." She closed her eyes to sleep but was immediately interrupted by a warm hand placed on her cheek.

"Ruby, I love you. I love you so much." Ruby smiled and placed a hand over Blake's. The rough texture of Ruby's hand was a heavy contrast to Blake's soft and well kept hands.

"I love you too Blake."The


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay here we are chapter 3, after this I'll probably skip ahead and go into their starting day of beacon academy. Hope you enjoy.**

Today was a, not really special but Weiss felt the need to make it one so she dubbed today: 4-month-anniversary-of-their-birth day. Her team was letting her have this since they never really had a baby shower. Speaking of her team, Ruby was currently trying to select the most delicious looking cake of the ones in the local bakery.

"Oh red velvet, with blueberry frosting! No no, banana frosting!" Ruby seemed to be in heaven as she stared down at the delicious treats in front of her. Yang stood patiently waiting for her sister to make up her mind. This is something Ruby always does when she has to pick out a cake so it wasn't anything new.

During these events Blake and Weiss had been left with their children in the rose household. Blake was sitting in her chair with young Summer in her lap. The infant was currently grabbing at her mothers hair. Blake enjoyed how adorable Summer was when she did this.

As Summer rubbed Blakes soft bangs the huntress heard the sound of a different infant. Bell xiao long had just crawled out the kitchen on a little adventure. "Blake have you seen Bell I lost sight of her." Weiss called from the kitchen, she was currently trying to cook a baby food that tasted like cake.

"Yeah she just crawled in here Weiss, I'll keep an eye on her since you're busy." Blake stood up and walked to the white haired baby. "Hey little bell mama not paying enough attention to you? Well how about you hang out with aunt Blake and your cousin Summer?"

Baby Bell smiled and reached up for Blake. "Okay well how about I read you two a story?" Blake lifted the infant up and held her opposite to Summer. She then walked over the the bookshelf next to her chair and scanned for a story book. "Here we are! The big bad Grimm."

 _One story time later~_

"And with the Grimm scared away the grandmother and red riding hood lived happily ever after. The end." Blake closed the book and noticed that the little girls had fallen asleep a couple minutes before the end of the story. "Lucky girls, they get to sleep while I'm working on making the perfect cake baby food." Weiss said having just entered the living room.

"They're babies, they get to. We're parents And huntresses." Blake said as she stood up and walked over the the baby blankets on the couch. Sitting Summer down on a rose family insignia covered ,and bell on one covered in the Xiao long insignia. "True, someday they'll be huntresses themselves and then they won't have time to relax." Weiss sat down between little Bell and Summer.

"That's my biggest fear right now." Blake Said rubbing her eyes to wipe the idea of sleep from them. "What do mean?" Weiss asked looking up at Blake. The huntress sighed looking down at Summer. "I'm scared, scared she'll die in a hunt... scared I couldn't do anything to stop her."

Weiss shook her head in disappointment. "Blake Rose I can't believe what I'm hearing." Blake looks on in confusion. "I thought we were passed random insults Weiss, or do we need another heart to heart at the docks." Weiss rolls her eyes. "I'm not the one in the need for a heart to heart. You do remember whose kids these are right? Our kids Blake, the children of team rwby. We beat the white fang, cut down countless Grimm, and even bested cinder."

Blake smiled and rubbed Summers soft cheek. "Yeah she'll be tough, she'll be able to take anything life throws at her. Bell will too, they'll take on the world and come out standing." But Blake started to wonder how much will Summer would be like her? And with the heart touching moment out of the way Ruby opens the door hold a large box. "We're back, and with delicious sweets!" "Shh!" Was the response Ruby earned from both Weiss and Blake.

Ruby flinched in surprise not knowing why she was shushed. After a second she saw the sleeping angels and understood that noisiness was not allowed right now. "Hehe sorry."

After they enjoyed their cake and Weiss fed their babies her home made baby food, Weiss and Yang head home to get some sleep. While Ruby was seeing her sister and Weiss off Blake walked to her and Ruby's bedroom. "I think I put it behind the dresser." Blake turned the dresser to get her hand behind her. "There it is." Blake grabbed the object of her search and stood up.

"It is getting late Blakey I think it's time we head to bed. Hey are you okay?" Ruby said as she walked in their room. She looked at Blake as she stared down at something in her hand. Once Blake realized Ruby was talked to her she turn around hiding her hands behind her. "O-oh I'm fine, just thinking too much."

Ruby looked at Blake suspiciously. "Blake what's that behind your back?" Ruby stepped closer to her causing Blake to take a step back. "Nothing just holdi-" Ruby cut her off by using her semblance to grab whatever she was holding.

"A ribbon? Why were you hiding a ribbon from me?" Blake sighed holding her head low in shame. "It's my old ribbon." Ruby looked at her confused. "The one you used to wear all the time?" Blake nodded. "The one you used to hide your ears with?" Blake nodded. "The one that I thought was burned up in that forest fire?" "It was a bit singed but in good shape."

Ruby looked up still confused. "Why do you still have this?" She asked looking at it. "I held onto it just in case." Ruby shifted her arms folding them across her chest. "In case of what?" Blake closed her eyes not wanting to say it. "Of what Blake?" The Faunus sighed and spoke. "In case Summer turned out to be more like me than we thought."

Ruby looks at her then pieces it together. "You're such a fool Blake." Ruby saids laughing a bit. Ruby ties the ribbon around her wrist. "Let's not give her the chance to hide who she is, and she'll be perfectly fine." Blake looks at her and nods. "That makes sense." Ruby walks to her placing a hand on her cheek smiling. "And Weiss saids I'm the dolt." The two chuckle and share a kiss.


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N: here we are first day of beacon and spoiler its not a good please please! Review leave a review!**

Today was a big day, today was an important day. Today was the first school day of beacon academy. But it was even more special for a few select students since it was their first year at beacon.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I'm so excited I can't wait to see beacon!" Summer shouted almost bouncing out of her chair. Though that wasn't the oddest thing about her, that would be her clothes. Summers everyday wardrobe consisted a black tank top, black legs with rips on the knees and a hold on the back for her cat tail. To add on she woe a red hood long coat with a clean black trimming she usually left open. Her hair was short barely touching her shoulder. Her boots were tall black ones with red soles and a red zipper.

"Summer, calm down I know you're excited and ready to see the school grounds, but let's not crash the air ship." Bell spoke closing her scrolls screen. Bella clothes were a bit more tame, but extremely white. To start she wore white denim jeans that were a bit baggy but not to an extreme. A white shirt with a blue snow flake, white hoodie, and white boots.

With the calm pleading from her cousin, Summer stopped her excited bouncing. "Hehe sorry. I'm just so excited to see the school where our parents trained to be huntresses!" Summers legs started to bounce in excitement. "Summer calm down." Bell said again though much more stern this time.

Before Summer could reply the air ship came to a stop jerking the passengers and knocking over Summer and Bells luggage "jeez you think they'd look for a way to make that more gently!" Summer said in anger as she grabbed her suitcase to keep it from rolling away. "Nah I think they're more focused on improving dust usage,get ready we're here." Bell said standing up and grabbing her bags.

"Well they should make these air ships easier on the passengers." Summer picked up her rolling suit case and followed her cousin off the aircraft. When she saw the school all Summer could do was stand there with her jaw opened. "This place is huge!" She shouted and started to look around like a kid in a toy shop.

But before she could run off to explore Bell grabbed her hood stopping her. "Before you run off remember, you've got to be in the grand hall BY NOON. Remember because I don't feel like hunting you down."

Summer smiled and nodded. "I will I promise." Bell gave her a look but let go of her hood to let her run off, only to realize Summer left her with her suit case "oh you little shit!" She sighed and grumbled as she picked up the suitcase.

After a few minutes of walking around and looking through the gardens of beacon Bell had caught someone's eye, her Snow White hair was a give away of her Heritage. And this guy didn't like that. "Schnne!" He said in a voice of anger. Bell heard this and turned her head to where the voice came from, only to find an axe nearly hitting her. "Woah! What the hell!?"

The man raised his axe again and swung at Bell. Though Bell was fast, Bell was capable. She jumped away from the man causing his weapon to be lodge in the ground. She pulled her weapon ice cutter from her bag.

Ice cutter was a collapsible straight sword the that when collapsed was only the handle. Though that wasn't the blades only trick, it was also capable of using dust from a vile that could be place in the bottom of the handle. There was a lever on the handle that activated the dust.

"Okay I'm giving you one sentence to explain why you attacked me!" Bell shouted bringing her blade up in a defensive nature. "And make it quick."

The man pulled his axe from the marvel path and glared at her. "You're a schnne, a cancerous growth feed on and killing Faunus all across remnant! Your hair gave that away."

Bell listened her anger growing from as she listened to this man slander her heritage. "First off I'm not a schnne I'm xiao long. Secondly my grandparents mistakes aren't my own, so don't blame me." He steps closer throwing his axe on his shoulder. "You're all the same, it doesn't matter what your name is you have to pay!"

 _With Summer~_

Summer was in awe at the size and scope of beacon. "This is nothing like signal... nothing at all." As she was looking at the enormous buildings she didn't see the other person she was about to walk into. With a thud Summer lost her balance and landed on her back end. "Sorry about that, I was distracted by the size of this place."

Summer looked up to be surprised that the girl she ran into had barely budge. Though that might've been thanks to the armor she was wearing. "It's okay, no harm no foul. Wait your hair." The girl stepped closer to Summer to look at her hair. "Jet black with red bangs... you're the daughter of Ruby Rose, Summer rose!"

Summer looked at the girl a little surprised, she was planning on leaving a mark but apparently her name was already known. "Um... yeah that's me but how do you know tha-" suddenly Summers Faunus hearing picked up the fighting between Bell and the guy. "I-I gotta go, we'll talk later." With that she went sprinting off.

With Bell~

The two hunters in training stood each other off. "My grandparents did some awful things yes, but there mistakes aren't my legacy. I'm going to make my legacy!" Bell told the man pointing her blade to him.

The man ran at her ready to hit her with the axe. "Your fate has already been sealed schnne." When his axe was brought down to hit her she blocked it but the force knocked her back. "Now fight me."

Bell wasn't looking for a fight, not on her first day. She got up and kept back peddling trying to keep some distance between her and the man. The man kept swinging over and over trying to hit her. "Fight me!" He yelled as he started a fast and far reaching swing, one that would've hit Bell, if it wasn't for Summer kicking his axe to the ground.

"Okay buddy you're officially out numbered now so I suggest you STOP before this gets physical." Summer had grabbed her suit case durning the sprint to Bell and now sat it down kicking it open. With lightning speed she grabs her weapon thorn.

Thorn started in a bow but as tradition in the rose family it can transform in a scythe weapon. This ones method was having the arms of the bow being the blade of the scythe and the Middle section extending into the scythes staff. Summer also had a quiver of dust enhanced arrows of all types.

"Why are you helping this schnne, you're a Faunus and the schnne hate Faunus." Summer shook her head and drew and arrow from her back. "No, she might have schnne blood, but she is far from one." She draws her bow back ready to shoot.

"That is quite enough!" A voice yells to them. Summer relaxes her arms and turns her head to who had call them off. She found a teacher, one with golden yellow hair only broken by a show white streak. "There will be no fighting in the garden!"

Bell folds her blade back to her handle and nods. "Of course miss goodwitch I'm sorry for the incident." Summer looked at her cousin surprised by how she acted. "Bell you okay?"

Bell nodded and turned to Summer. "This is professor goodwitch, she was a teacher to our parents when they attended beacon." Before anything else could be said the bell rang signifying it was noon. "Come on Summer, we gotta head to the grand hall."

And with that the two left. The man tried to chase after them but was stopped by goodwitch. "Not so fast, you started this fight so I have some questions for you." The man growled and glared at goodwitch. "Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N: here we are the next section of new garden. Sorry it took so long I've recently gotten a job and that's taking up time so... let's begin.**

Bell and Summer barely made it to the grand hall of beacon where all new students were waiting for orientation. As Summer and Bell found a good spot to wait a familiar voice called out to them. "There you are!" The woman from early shouted running to the two of them. "I've been looking for you ever since you ran off."

Bell looked at the woman confused. "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met, who are you?" Bell asked looking the girl over. 'This might be another attack, gotta stay on guard.' Bell told herself.

The mystery girl turned to Bell and smiled. "You must be Bell xiao long! I get to meet the daughters of team Rwby, oh this is exciting!" The girl said in pure joy.

Bell pinched her nose beginning to grow frustrated from this girls way to avoid her question. Seeing the anger in her cousin grow Summer got things on track. "Look ma'am we'd really just like your name and how you know us, please?"

The girl went wide eyed realizing she hadn't explained herself yet. "Oh well my name is hazel arc, my parents: Jaune and Pyrrha arc were close friends to your parents." She said with a cheery smile.

Summer thought for a minute then she remembered the stories her parents would tell about team JNPR. "Oh! I remember now, they were a part of a team that worked with our parents a lot of the time. Before we could meet your family moved back to mistral."

As Bell remembered the tails of of team JNPR. Hazel smiled in delight. "They told you about me! That makes getting to know you so much easier."

Before the conversations could continue a man walked out to the stage. This man was known to all these students, someone who even in his old age still runs beacon with a kind smile. "Good afternoon students, my name is ozpin, headmaster ozpin. Today is the beginning of your long journey to becoming a fully trained skilled huntsmen and huntresses. It will be rough, it will be strenuous, but I know very well that you will all succeed. Succeed like many generations have before you and will after you." Ozpin smiled looking over the crowd. They stood silent but still impressed by his resolve.

"Now if you would be so kind as to gather your equipment and head to the air ships waiting to take each of you to a pre set location to create your teams." As Bell, Summer and hazel gathered their equipment and began to leave for the air ships

After crowding onto the ships and each one leading to its own location Summer and Bell waited for their own to land. Bell was still thinking about the guy who attacked her earlier that day. Who was he, what did he have against the schnnes? For now her thoughts would have to be put on hold as a cinnamon cookie is being thrusted in her face by her cousin.

"Come on Bell snap out of it and have a cookie they're my moms secret recipe!" Bell smiled and took the cookie from her. Though she was still uneasy about what happened earlier. Seeing her cousins discomfort Summer sat down beside her closing the container of cookies. "Still bothered by what happened this morning?"

Bell sighed and took a bite of her cookie. "Yeah,

he attacked me just because my grandparents did awful things. Why should I have to ware their mistakes?" Bell rub her temples to try and calm down. Summer ran her hand over Bells back to help ease her anger. "I know it's tough on you but you shouldn't linger on it. You're not doing anything to hurt people especially not Faunus. So you have no reason to stress about it."

Bell sighed. "I just want to make a good impression here, but my blood line seems to have done that for me." As Bell looks down at her feet Summer gets an idea to help, something that always cheered up Bell when she felt down. Lean over to her cousin Summer placed a small kiss on her cheek. Bell looked at her in a surprised look. "It's been a while since I've gotten a kiss." Bell said smiling.

It worked Summer cheered up her cousin and took her mind off of the earlier events. Though Summer couldn't really celebrate her victory as the air ship comes to a jerking stop. Summer grumbled something about easier landings. Everyone takes their gear and leaves the air ship. As the air ship leaves the new students are allowed a view of where they'd be forming teams. A Grimm graveyard.

The graveyard was overlooked by a cliff where the hunters in training are. With them is a teacher, a young man with a dark haired goatee. "Welcome students, I'm professor Linder and today I'll be over seeing your first test." He saids turning to the graveyard. "As you can see this test takes place within, a Grimm graveyard, a place filled with the bones of Grimm and populated with injured an fading Grimm waiting for their fate." There were twelve platforms in total, one for each student. But they weren't spring pads no, they were launch pads. Each one opened revealing a customized rocket locker made to look like a coffin.

"Now these shall be your transportation to the graveyard." He said patting the side of one. "I feel it is only thematically correct for you to ride in a coffin." He smiled and cleared his throat. "This test will determine something that is of up most importance to your future. Your teammates and how well you'll be able to work together."

The students all entered their cramped 'coffins' and waited for launch. "The first person you meet eyes with will be your partner." Professor Linder took a small remote from him pocket and activated the launch. "Have fun everyone!" He said as they launched off.

Bell bumped her head on the back. "Ow! Mother fucker! Summer must be having so much fun in this thing." Bell said in sarcasm. As for Summer, she was currently kicking the door for escape. "This ride sucks!" Her locker door broke open and she could see she was flying down for a landing in the canyon like terrain. Thinking quickly Summer used a roped arrow latched to her belt to get herself to a rock wall. Once the arrow latched the press of a button stopped the rope from extending and pulled her out.

"Okay, okay. First things first, find Bell team up with her. I'll need her to get through this school." Summer pulls the arrow out and free falls to the ground. On landing she looks up at the sky. Seeing she landed a bit off course she had to start moving. "Gotta hurry!" Using all her speed Summer makes her way to the center of the graveyard.

 _With Bell~_

Bells locker land and the door quickly popped open. "Finally." The huntress in training climbed out the pod and looked around seeing no one near her she releases ice cutter from its collapsed mode and began to move using glyphs like her mother to reach higher ground. "I should find Summer, I'll need her to get through beacon academy."


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay i know I've posted this already but this'll be an updated version because I added a bit to it. Still if this is your first time reading this please leave a review.**

In somes opinion the Grimm graveyard was more dangerous than any other training area because of the large amount of Grimm, but on the other hand they were weaker and close to death.

Then again the Beowulf currently pinning Summer to the wall seemed to have plenty of strength.

Summer groaned as the Beowulfs large hand crushed her waist. "Okay big guy if this is how you show a girl a good time then you seriously need some tips." Summer adjusted her scythe and swung it up stabbing the monster in the the skull. "Maybe that tip will help." The Grimm then started to dissipate into nothing leaving its skeleton.

The Faunus huntress landed on her feet and continued on her way. She still had a long walk ahead of her but she needed Bell. Summer looked at her scythe and smiled remembering when her and Bell made their weapons.

 _Four years earlier~_

Bell and Summer approached the signal academy armory. Today was the day that the two would create their weapons. "Go on you two select the weapon types your weapon shall be composed of." Ruby said over looking them.

Bell steps forward first, hesitant but keeping her cool. As she looks through the bladed weapons one catches her eye, an elegant straight sword. Harden steel blade. Without a second thought she scans the schematics for the blade and then looks around the other side of the room.

On the other wall there were rifles, shotguns, but she saw a dust trigger. She knew a gun would be much better but dust just felt right. Selecting the schematics she smiles as her scroll configures a basic schematic for her weapon. "Okay Summer, it's your turn." Ruby said patting her daughters shoulder.

Summer smiled and ran into the armory. She knew what she wanted. "Gotta keep the tradition alive!" Summer yelled scanning the scythe schematics bringing a small tear to her mothers eye. Then summer went over to the other side of the room.

Looking over the other weapons the long bow catches her eye. Silent, long range, and light weight. Everything she wanted in a weapon. "This is perfect!" She scans the schematics and her scroll combines them.

"I like your choices Summer." Bell said as she walked to her cousin. The white haired girl smiled at seeing how ecstatic she was about her weapon. "A scythe is tradition but the bow strays just enough."

The young Faunus smiled. "But you seem to stick to your mothers side heavily." She teases pointing out how similar Bells weapon was to Weiss'.

She scoffs. "Well this weapon suits me the best." Bell said turning on her heels causing Summer to snicker.

"If you two are done critiquing each other's choices let's head to the forge." Spoke the strong voice of Yang xiao long. The two nodded and followed the huntress.

 _Present day~_

Bell looked out for any sign of her cousin. It had only been an hour since the landing and her search was going poorly. "Where is that cat?" Bell stops for a moment to catch her breath when a glimmer of light hits her in the eye.

The huntress in training quickly blocked the light to regain her vision and to see what its source was. It was coming for the side of a canyon wall. Using her glyphs Bell made her way down to see just what was causing it.

To her surprise the light was an arrow, an arrow she's seen before. "This is Summers arrow, she must be nearby." Bell looks around for any sort of trail, to her surprise she found tracks of her cousins shoes. "Here we go."

 _With Summer~_

Summer had been walking through the canyons for half in hour since her last encounter with the Grimm. This place seemed oddly Grimm free. The only one she saw was the one that attacked her.

Summer sighed and kicked over a pile of stones, she expected this to be a real test of her abilities, but nothing. As the day went on Summer encounter few Grimm, and right now she hung upside down from a rope arrow in a cliff side.

She was of course bored out of her mind. "Ugh I wanted a good fight but no instead I find 4 Grimm over the course of one day!" Summer rubbed her head trying to calm herself down. She looked at her weapon. "I should remember my aunts advice. Be patient, good weapons are forged with time and restraint."

 _4 years earlier~_

The huntress Yang xiao long walked through the halls of signal leading her two pupils to the forge to make their weapons. She stopped at the pair of metal doors that led to the forge. "Alright you two behind this door is the place where you'll make your weapon, the tool ever hunter puts their heart and soul into. So I hope you're truly happy with you picks, because there's no going back. The cousins look at each other and smiled, they then turned back to Yang and nodded.

With that Yang turned around a pulled out the metal doors with the screech of metal. "Let's get to work then!" The family members walked inside wide eyed at the equipment. Furnaces, anvils, power hammers. Summer herself was beginning to blow up with excitement.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" But before she could run off to get to work she was grabbed by the hood by her aunt. The huntress handed the girl a pair of work gloves and face mask. "Thanks auntie." She said and went back to work.

Bell smiled watching her cousin pick up some steel for her weapon. "Shes been waiting for this moment for months now. Her weapons gonna be awesome."

Yang crossed her arms watching the young Faunus get ready. "Not unless she slows down, it takes time to make a weapon. If she speeds through it'll shatter on the first strike." Bell looked on conceded for her cousins well being.

 _An hour later~_

Summer tried to quench her fourth scythe blade in a row, only for it to snap. "ERRR! That's the fourth one!" Summer rubbed her head dropping the shard of metal fall into the oil.

Yang turned away from Bell who was already installing the dust portion of her weapon. She could see the frustration on Summers face and decided to step in. "You're not heating the blade enough, you need to get it to the perfect temperature or else it'll fail. As well you must restrain yourself when you forge it, too strong of a hit will ruin the metal.

Summer sighed and nodded. "Thank you aunt Yang. I'll be more patient with my weapon." With the advice given to her by Yang she grabbed a fresh block of took steel and began to work. She forged the metal into two separate blades to make the arms of the bow and the scythe blade when combined. Once the form was complete, she let the two blades soak in the furnace for almost 20 minutes until she pulled them from the heat and slowly dipped it in the oil. Once the blades had been in long enough to harden she pulled them out of the oil and smiled. "YESSS!"

 _Present day~_

"Bored Summer?" A familiar voice called to the Faunus. Summer looked down to see her cousin had found her. "Y'know you move fast when you're looking for a fight. I only caught up because you stopped."

Summer pulled her arrow out of the wall and landed beside Bell smiling. "Been looking for you cuz, I'm gonna need you." She said hugging her silver haired family. "Let's get moving."

Bell smiled, she loved how honest her cousin was. She never tried to hide anything, tough she couldn't say the same about herself. Many times Bell would try to act tough around her others, even her family.

As the two made there way through the canyon I thought came to Summers mind. "What are we looking for here?"

Bell rolled her eyes not surprised by her cousins forget fullness. "Come on Summer you can't be so forgetful. We're here to make our teams, and to do that we must find- uh..." Bell stopped in her tracks and began to think.

 _On the cliff~_

"Did you tell them what they were looking for? Linder!" An irritated goodwitch yelled at the teacher.

The professor looked up from his scroll. "No, they'll figure it out." Linder spoke calmly returning his gaze to the scroll.

Goodwitches eye twitched, she specifically told him to tell them what to look for. "Linder you lazy man! How will they know what to get if they don't know what to look for!"

"Being a hunter involves knowing what is what,

They need to use their instincts to find the relics. Just like hunting Grimm, they need instinct." Linder turned back to the cliff. "Besides, they're in a fairly obvious place."


	10. Chapter 7

***me playing overwatch* just one more game of comp!**

 ***my subconscious* no you need to get another chapter up.**

 ***me* but the golden gun!**

 ***sub* chapter first**

 **A/N: yeah I've been busy with overwatch recently since the season ends soon. Anyways I do have a request; if you're an artist I'd like to commission you to draw the characters for new garden with my help since I suck at describing things. It would mean a lot to me. Also please review to story as you see fit.**

Hazel ark was a very clever young lady. So much so that she'd already tricked a Grimm into capturing itself within a rib cage prison. "Jeez these Grimm must be young, the older ones usually have more sense than this." Hazel presses a button on her left gauntlet causing a shield to open up. The shield was composed of a durable metal plates. The edge was razor sharp and in her gauntlet was a powerful motor allowing the shield to rotate at high speeds.

Raising the shield hazel revs up the motor and swiftly cut the head from the Grimms shoulder. The body swiftly fell over evaporating. "Okay I should probably stop screwing with the local wildlife." Hazels shield folded closer as she walk off from the cage. After some walking hazel actually found someone. Another girl, a Faunus at that.

"Is that summer? No those ears are far too long to be hers." Hazel used her hand to block the sun to get a better sight on the person. "It's a rabbit Faunus. Huh I wonder if she's looking for someone."

 _With Bell and Summer~_

Summer walked with her cousin who was still trying to figure out just what they were looking for. Summer was never a fan of how stubborn Bell was, she'd keep on something for hours and get so frustrated and eventually have a little freak out. "Bell your doing that thing where you rub your head so much your hair looks really bad."

Bell turns to her cousin eye twitching as she still can't remember what they were looking for. "What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird. You're acting weird!" Bell yells at Summer before going back to her mumbling.

Summer decides she should probably do something before her cousin ends up in a straight jacket. She puts a hand on her cousins shoulder. "Bell, its most likely mr linder didn't tell us what we were looking for. He's testing our ability to evaluate the situation."

Bell looks at Summer about to yell at her but stops realizing there's some truth to this idea. Fixing her hair quickly Bell clears her throat. "That is a strong possibility." Bell saids folding her hands behind her back. "So we should look for these relics and get back to the cliff in one piece."

Though before the two could continue moving there came a rumbling from the the stone cliff near them. Suddenly without any warning a beringel crashed through the stone roaring. Yet another Grimm who came her to die, its right arm gone and much of the bone covering is shattered.

Summer was quick on her feet deploying thorn into its bow form. Quickly grabbing a ice dust arrow from her quiver. With the speed she was only able to get from her training Summer pulled the arrow back and launched it to the Grimm.

Before the arrow could hit the beringel the massive Grimm slapped it away freezing the ground beside Bell. "He's fast, even for a Grimm on his last few hours." Bell said placing a dust cylinder into her swords handle. "We need to tire him out, get him slower."

Summer grabbed another arrow, staring the Grimm down. "Okay... how do we do that? Couldn't you use your semblance to freeze the big guy in place?" Summer asked lining up another shot.

The Beringel huffs and lets out a roar at the girls. He was clearly irritated that he couldn't just die already. And these two humans were in her way. "No, he's too strong for ice to hold him, ware him down then we kill him."

Summer nodded and decided her semblance might help here. She took in a smooth breath and centered her aura. With a flurry of black rose petal Summer was gone. The Beringel looked around for the small human, nor understanding what was happening. From behind the Grimm an other flurry of petals appeared and out came Summer how drawn with a fire dust arrow.

The shot was quick and painful for the dying Grim, it's skin igniting into flame. With a loud roar he smacks his neck in an attempt to put out the flames. It turned around and roared at Summer. Before he could charge to her Bell had already smashed an icy fist construct into its side.

"Hey big guy! Let me help you with those burns." Bell smirked and used her semblance again freezing the Grimms back against the ground. The Beringel roared slamming it fist against the ground. "Looks like someone's angry. Hurry Summer, end him before he has a chance to get up."

Summer smiled walking up the the Grimm smiling, brushing off some rose petals from her shoulder. "Well it's been fun big guy, but we've gotta keep on moving before we run out of time on this test." With the flick of her wrist The arms of Summers bow combined into a scythe blade while the grip extended into the scythes snath.

Thorn is lifted into the air and and is swiftly brought down on the Grimms head. "Okay let's go Bell before something else crashes through a wall." Summer collapsed her weapon back to a bow and walked to her cousin.

As the two walked through the graveyard more they came across a large opening. "I think we're getting close, if not this is a massive red herring." Summer said looking around the wide open space, within the center was some sort of rock formation. "Okay let's go see what that's about."

"Heeelllloooo miss rose and miss xiao long!" Rang a familiar from across the space. Looking they couldn't make out who it was at first but soon enough the figure became closer to them revealing to be hazel ark, and a rabbit Faunus girl. The girl had long thin limbs, pale skin, brown eyes, and honey colored hair.

"I was wondering if I'd run into you here, well I suppose that would've happen at any time since the relics are here. But in any case I'm happy to see you!" Hazel smiled as the Faunus girl kept a look out for any Grimm.

"Yeah it's good to see you too, so who's your new friend?" Summer asks looking at the girl keeping guard. She seemed like stone, harden for battle.

Hazel smiled turning to the girl to introduce her. "This is Lilith! My teammate, she's an awesome pistol marksman." Hazel said as Summer spotted the pistols in her hands. She sported two clip fed pistols. "She took out a nevermore from 50 meters with one shot from those bad boys."

Lilith seemed like a tactician, having a variety of equipment one her. Be it her pistols or her flash bang grenades she was more than prepared. Lilith clothing style was distinct wearing a brown combat vest, black cargo pants, and a tactical belt carrying her gear.

Once introductions were out of the way Summer decided to go check and see if these were in fact the items they were looking for. To their relief they found 16 pedestals holding something on each one. They were small old looking toys, two of each.

Summer walked up to a pedestal holding a doll and picked it up. Hazel saw this an immediately grabbed the other doll. She wanted to work with Summer and Bell, get to know them.

Lilith who had been completely silent up until this point finally spoke. "We've got Grimm incoming." Summer heard this and climb up a pillar of this dilapidated sanctuary. Looking out she could see what Lilith was referring to, an immense horde of beowolves.


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: im really sorry for the long long long wait. I've been overwhelmed with work, school, college and my crippling depression. I hope it was worth the wait and I'll try to be more regular with my updates.**

Summer could only stand there in disbelief as she stared out to the horde. "A 100...at least." Her heart raced, she never faced something like this before. Could she even manage to take on 10?! She shook herself free of fears freezing touch. "We need to go, now!" Summer said jumping of the pillar and landing beside her cousin.

Bell couldn't see the Grimm or even hear them. She was blind to this threat and had no idea what Summer was talking about. "Summer what's wrong? You look like you saw the apocalypse." Bell reached out for her Summers hand.

Hazel readied her shield as she was certain that whatever spooked Summer must be bad. Lilith did the same only difference is she could hear the Grimm running.

 _On a near by cliff side~_

Two hunters in training watched as the Grimm charged to the four. "We should go." One spoke walking away from the cliff the other turned around. "But they won't be able to take on all those Grimm on their own. We sho-" "should what? Get caught up in their problems? We have what we need we just need to go." The second hunter reluctantly walked away leaving them to die. "If Salem wanted them alive she wouldn't have sent a horde for them."

 _Back with Summer and Bell~_

Summer wanted to fight some Grimm but this, this was horrific. She pulled out thorn changing it to the bow form. She pulled out an arrow aimed at the edge of the hill. Bell didn't have time to question what her cousin saw so swiftly extended ice cutter to its battle ready mode.

Soon enough the horde surrounded them, but oddly enough they didn't attack. Amongst the crowd Bell spotted some odd floating Grimm. "What the hell?" Soon enough the Grimm ducked behind the beowolves and they charged at them, wave by wave. Summer got to work shooting an explosive arrow into the crowd and quickly switching to her scythe slashing at the Grimm running towards her.

Bell uses her glyphs to launch the Grimm lunging to attack her away. Bell couldn't handle this, so many Grimm, the growling the pitter patter of claws hitting the ground and the loud wind, dammit there was too much wind, too much noise! Her heart raced, she didn't expect this, she couldn't handle this.

"Bell, Bell!" Summer yells snapping her cousin from her panic. "Don't freeze up on me I need you here. Come on together we can get through this!" These words freed bell from her fear and she pulled down the lever on her sword guard causing dust from the handle to engulf the blade in flame.

The sun began to set as the Grim slowly dwindled down to a handful. Bell slumped down against a stone pillar out of breath. The fight took everything out of her, it took it all out of all of them. Summer sighed seeing the last of the Grimm running off. With a swift motion Summer collapsed her scythe placing it against her back. She only had one arrow left so it seemed good timing they ran off.

Hazel kneeled down out of energy and aura, she never had a training session that rough, and her mother's Pyrrha Nikos. Lilith stretched her arms over her head, her hands were sore from all the shooting involved in that day.

Summer notices Lilith and smiles. "Lilith right? I didn't notice you in the air ship ride here. Where are you from?" She asks standing up and turning to meet the girls face. Lilith seemed pretty friendly and nice.

The young Faunus smiled putting her hand out for Summer to shake. Summer shook her hand returning the smile. Lilith goes to speak but nothing comes out as her cheeks go reads with embarrassment, she tries again only for nothing to come out. Lilith in embarrassment pulls her ears down.

Summer watches on confused as Lilith pulls out a small note pad from her pocket and writes on it. "It's nice to meet you, sorry it's hard for me to say much to new people. In a few weeks I'll be fine." Summer reads the note and nods. "That's fine until then we can communicate by writing."

After their quick rest the group started moving, the base of the cliff was the extraction point for students and it was an hour to get there on foot. "We're cutting this close, we've only got an hour and thirty minutes left until we run out of time." Bell said holding the bone ursa mask relic in her hand.

"Relax we'll make it in time. Those Grimm really slowed us down, but why were they here? They looked in good shape hell uninjured basically." Summer said thinking about what could've drawn them to the graveyard.

Hazel thought about it and she realized that a lot of the Grimm she fought were in good condition as well. This was odd usually the younger Grimm hung around the city's scratching at walls and defenses. What's changing their behavior?

After a little under an hour of walking the time had reached the extraction point. It looked like most of the students had found teams already. Lilith pulled out her note book and wrote something down holding it out to Summer. "Well at least we got here before the time ran out." The note read.

As the time ran out the new teams quickly piled into the air ship and swiftly returned to beacon academy. Once all the air ships returned everyone was brought back to the grand hall where the teams would be named. Summer stood lightly shaking in excitement. Bell was letting her have the moment since this was a big thing. Hazel watched summer force herself in place whilst Lilith waited staying silent as usual.

Once their team made it to the stage Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll pulling up their faces. "Bell Xiao Long, Lilith scarlatina, Summer Rose, and hazel arc. You four retrieved the doll relic and from this day forward will be know as team BLSH. I look forward to see what you all may accomplish together." They bowed and quickly walked off stage making room for the next team.

Outside the grand hall waited Ruby Rose, her spouse Blake rose, Yang Xiao long and her spouse Weiss Xiao Long. As the new team made their way outside Yang's face gave a confident grin. "I figured you and Summer be on the same team, family sticks together." Yang said looking to Ruby.

Blake walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "We're proud of you, and your team." Blake looked to said team a recognized a familiar face letting go of her daughter. "You must be Hazel Arc! You look so much like your mother."

Hazel looked on surprise, Blake knew who she was, One of signals finest knew who she was? Hazel contained her excitement and swiftly extended her hand to shake. "It's an honor to meet you ma'am! My mother told me hundreds of stories about your bravery!" Blake shook the young girls hand allowing her to relax.

Ruby smiled stepping forward. "To celebrate the fact you're all a team now we've decided to take you out for dinner!" She smiled raising her hands in the air. Once everyone began to cheer and smile Yang felt her scroll vibrate and pulled it from her pocket. Once she saw the screen she immediately recognized the number and her eyes began to go red.

Yang took a deep breath and turned to her family. "You all go on ahead I gotta make a call." She said doing her best to keep herself calm. "I'll meet you at the restaurant." She began to walk off but was followed by a concerned Weiss.

"Yang, Yang, Yang!" Weiss spoke grabbing the woman's wrist. "Stop a talk to me, is it her again?" Yang tightened the grip on her phone and took a breath. "Just relax we'll see what she wants and talk it out."

The fist fighter turned around looking at Her dearly beloved. "I know what she wants, this isn't the first time she's called." Yang didn't need Weiss to say it her look said it all. "Let me explain, raven began to call when Qrow let it slip Bell was around. Ever since she's been calling, wanting to meet her grand daughter, but I've been refusing. I don't want that awful woman anywhere near my daughter!"

Weiss sighed relaxing her strained crossed arms. "Well I understand your reason but I don't see why you didn't tell me. We're her parents, both of us. You don't have to do this alone. I'm sorry to say but I'm a little disappointed."

Yang sighed. "I know I should've told you sooner." Weiss placed her finger over Yang's lips silencing her. Weiss shook her head crossing her arms again.

"I'm not disappointed in that, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell Bell her grandmother wanted to meet her. She's a smart girl she deserves the opportunity to make this big decision for herself." Weiss said giving her wife a slap on the head. Yang knew she was right, bell deserved the chance to make this decision on her own.

Yang nodded and gently wrapped her arms around Weiss. "Alright after dinner we'll tell her and go from there, if she wants to meet her we'll set it up. If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to. The two smiled and walked back to the rest of the group.


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay so before the chapter starts... I CANT HANDLE ANOTHER DEATH IN RWBY! Well you've all been waiting long enough so here's a chapter.**

It had been a few weeks since the teams were set, Bell and Summer were lucky enough to be in the same team. But what Bell had to do next was something she needed to do on her own, and hell was this gonna be rough. She was currently sat in the back seat of the car that basically took her everywhere as a child, it took her to signal, home, even the park when she felt like being more active. Now it was taking her to her greatest test: meeting her grand mother.

Bell had heard hundreds of stories about Raven, the bandit who abandoned her daughter as a child and even tried to kidnap a Schnee. She didn't know what to expect, her mother Yang talked so poorly of her while her uncle Qrow and her grand father tia talk of her like she was just a wanderer. "Bell, I know you've heard a lot about your grand mother but don't let any of that sway what you think of her.

Bell looked at her mother Weiss who was trying to lighten her spirit with a kind smile. Yang sighed as she drove down the dirt road to where they agreed to meet. "Just be careful she tries anything stand your ground, she's a bandit after all." Yang spoke of Raven as if she wasn't her mother at all. Just another killer.

Bell sighed and nodded. "I'm just curious to meet her, see what she's like. I can understand why you're bitter Mom, but I'm not gonna assume the worst of her."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Yang stayed bitter and Bell contemplated what she'd ask Raven or what she'd say to her. After a few more minutes of driving the family arrived at a small cabin. The cabin was old, rickety, and definitely a fixer upper.

Yang put the car in park as everyone got out of the car. Yang sat on the hood staring at the cabin. "Well if she's on time she should be in there. Go on in we'll be waiting out here, just be careful." Yang sighed hating the idea of her daughter being alone with her mother.

Bell step towards the old cabin everything she heard about Raven swirling in her head. The bandit, the wanderer, the kidnapper, which one was who she really was? The young huntress opened the door to find the woman who she had heard so much about just sitting at the table with a couple of glasses of what was assumed alcohol

Raven looked up from her drink at the young girl. She sighs looking Bell over. "My daughter has yellow hair and now my grand daughter has pure white hair. I guess black just isn't in style anymore." Raven ran her hand through her black locks of hair. "Have a seat and we'll talk."

 _Outside with Yang and Weiss~_

Yang sat on the hood of the car tapping her fingers against the left side of the ember Celia pair. Weiss glanced to the source of the tapping. "Yang, if you keep that up You'll scratch the paint, I just repainted Ember Celia and It was high quality paint." The blonde stopped her tapping and sighed. Weiss rubbed her head. "What's making you so nervous about this? How bad could your mother be?"

Yang turned her head to Weiss somewhat surprised by her statement. "She tried to kidnap you, she gave you a broken rib and nearly cut off your when we broke you out of her camp and started a fight!" Yang's eyes began to gradient from lilac to red as she stared at the cabin. "Besides it's not what she does, it's what she hasn't." Yang sighed her eyes changing to pure lilac.

"She could've fought with us when beacon was attacked, she could've come seen us, she could've-." Yang stood up and walked to the nearby tree line with Weiss following her. "She could've saved Ruby from Adam, Ruby could've kept her arm!" Yang shouted slamming her fist into the tree.

Weiss swiftly looked to Yang's knuckles, making sure she didn't hurt Herself then looked to her wife's face seeing the anguish and anger on it. Weiss gently wrapped her arms around Yang's forearm rubbing her shoulder. "She had her reasons, like I had my reasons for not inviting my parents to the house... ever, at all, not even once. Anyway let's just let Bell make her own decision and see Raven for who she is without us blinding her judgement." Weiss looked into Yangs eyes smiling meeting her sweet gaze soothes the blonde huntress.

 _Back inside the cabin~_

Raven pulled the boiling tea kettle from the stove. She opened the kettle and began sprinkling in tea leaves. As Raven stirred the tea she looked up to her grand daughter Bell. They had both been silent since Bell entered the cabin. "I got this tea from a merchant near mistral city, said it could bring you luck. I'm not sure about that part but it tastes pretty good."

Once the tea was ready Raven poured two cup fulls and picked up a few sugar cubes. "How much sugar do you take?"

Bell had been so frozen in her own thoughts the question barely registered in her head. "O-oh just two, so this tea tastes good?"

Raven could sense the young huntress-in-trainings nervousness and decided to try and ease her. She sat down putting the sugars in their tea.

"Your reasons are valid for being nervous of me. I'm a bandit, killer, liar... on and on. But I promise you I'm just your grandmother right now. No killing or raiding, in fact." Raven stood up and took her weapon off her side throwing it to the other side of the room.

Bell nodding feeling a bit easier seeing her without a weapon. Bell herself didn't have her weapon ice cutter with her. Bell took up her tea sipping the hot liquid. "Yeah this is pretty good tea. Okay here's my main question, why didn't you stay with grandpa and raise my mother?"

Raven knew this would be asked, and even with a week of time to think it over she still had no real answer for her. "I don't know maybe I was scared, maybe I couldn't handle the idea of being a mother, or maybe I just missed the raids. Whatever my reason for it was I can't say I don't regret it a little."

Bell was surprised at her grandmothers last statement and looked at her intrigued by her words. Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah trust me I was as surprised as you were when I cake to the realization. Anyway do you have any other questions?"

Bell sat there thinking for a minute as she sipped her tea. Then a question came to her. "What do you think of Summer, my cousin not your teammate."

Raven thought and sighed. "I never saw Ruby as family since I never knew her or raised her, that's why my rule didn't apply to her, why I didn't help her ever." Raven tapped her nails. "As for Summer, your Summer, I think the same applies. She not really family to me and because of that my rule doesn't apply.

Bell knew what rule she was referring to, she'd save a family member only once and then it was up to them to save themselves. "I see, Well it was good to meet you grand mother."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look kid, Raven is perfectly fine, no need for this grand mother stuff." Raven stood up taking up the cups and kettle. "Well if you ever wanna talk again just tell your mother." Raven took up her sword and cut open her portal. "Be safe kid." And with that she was gone.

 _Back at beacon~_

Summer waited at the steps of beacon academy for her cousin, Bell had sent her a message saying she was heading home. Though that was about an hour ago. "Hey Summer, what are you doing out here?" Spoke the cheery voice of Hazel her teammate.

Summer turned her head meeting the gaze of Hazel and smiled faintly. "Not much just waiting for Bell, we're heading out for lunch after she gets back. I saw an ad for a nice Faunus orientated restaurant." Summer seemed sort of worried. Her brow was furrowed and he foot was bouncing pretty roughly.

Hazel took notice of her expression and questioned herself on whether or not to bug her over it, but while she fought herself over it her heart made the decision. "What's wrong Summer? You seem glum."

Summer ran her fingers through her hair passing over her Faunus ear. "It's Bell, when she left this morning she looked... she looked like she was getting too wrapped up in her head. When that happens she gets too worked up and always panics and loses her mind."

Before Hazel could properly respond to Summers worries. An air ship landed in the docks of beacon and out steps the silver haired Xiao Long. "Hey Summer, you've been waiting long?"

Summer smiles and jumps up running to her cousin. "No not too long, couple minutes really." Summer pulled a debit card from her pocket. "So my moms put some money on my card as congratulations for forming the team. Wanna get some lunch?"

Bell smiled and swiped the card from her hand. "I know a good restaurant with a Faunus

Styled menu." Bell said walking back to the transport shuttle about to leave. Summer smiled, over joyed her cousin wasn't panicked. She swiftly follows Bell onto the transport.

 _With Raven~_

Raven sighed looking at her helmet. She heard the crushing of leaves from outside her tent. 'It must be Vernal waiting for me to return.' Raven thought to herself as she straighten her posture and called in her second in command. "Vernal I'm back already if you're waiting on me." The crushing sounds of leaves stopped and the tent flap opened revealing Vernal.

She looked at the tribe leader and worked up the strength to ask. "How'd it go, with your grand daughter?" Vernal asked seeing the helmet laying on the small table. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about."

Raven stood up walking to her shelf helmet in hand. "It was fine, she asked me some questions and I gave my answer." Raven carefully placed her helmet on the shelf and turned back to Vernal. Immediately the discomfort was obvious on her face. "Vernal what's wrong?"

Vernal froze not realizing how obvious her nervousness was. She shifted in place and spoke. "We got a message today, from Salem." Raven eyes went wide hearing that. This meant Salem wanted something from her, and that was never good.


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: While I was writing this I got a bad case of writers block so it took me forever to get out a new chapter but now I'm back and I hope you like this. Also I'm planning on making a one shot of random ideas I have for Rwby.**

Ruby stood, back against the wall of the elevator heading up to Ozpin office. Blake had called her there saying it was very important. The last time Blake said that Ruby was trapped in a dentist office until she got three cavities filled. To say the least she was reluctant, but this was Ozpins office, and Ruby knew Ozpin wasn't the type for idol conversation, at least not during school hours.

The elevator came to a halt as the metallic doors opened. On the other side of the doors was Blake joined by Ozpin, Yang, and Weiss. "Hey everyone, what's going on?" Ruby stepped out her cloak wrapping around her as she placed her arms to her sides.

Blake turned seeing the huntress and smiled lightly. "Hey Ruby, you're right on time. Ozpin would continue please?" Blake said returning her attention to Ozpin.

The head master cleared his throat and looked to the group. "Very well. As I was saying we've received some troubling news." Ozpin stood up taking his coffee cup in his hand. "We've received intel from a spy within Salem's inner circle. They say Salem has plans to free cinder and take the power of the fall maiden."

Ruby's eyes went wide with fear. Cinder nearly took the fall maidens power all those years ago but they had gotten lucky with Pyrrha taking the power of the fall maiden from Amber. With her half of the power and back up Pyrrha took down cinder and they pulled the power she stole.

Ruby brought herself back to reality and looked to Ozpin. "How are they planning to break her out? she's in the best prison atlas has, black stone maximum security prison."

Ozpin sighs "unfortunately that's all we know. All keep you all informed. Mrs Xiao Longs you two can go I need to speak to the roses privately"

Yang and Blake nodded. "Let us know as soon as you need us. Let's head to the dorms Weiss Bell might be in." With that the duo of fire and ice left down the elevator leaving just Blake, Ruby, and Ozpin.

"What is it you need to talk to us about Ozpin?" Blake asked looking to him in curiously. The old man sat down in his chair and placed his scroll on his desk, the desk accessed the phones memory and with a few button presses a hologram of a picture file appeared. Opening it revealed something never expected something that shook the huntresses to their core.

"Adam Taurus, we've gotten reports of people spotting him outside of Mistral, Atlas, and even Vale." Blake looked to Ruby spotting her grabbing her prosthetic limb she body having a light shake.

Ruby was the first to respond. "How, how is this possible we killed him. He's nothing but a carcass feeding worms now!" Ruby's emotions were all over the place, her anger, her fear, everything.

Ozpin sipped his coffee looking up at her. "I know this is a lot to take in miss rose but we don't believe this is the real Adam more of a doppelgänger trying to stir up trouble. I'm having some huntsmen look into this. I thought it best to let you know."

Ruby tried to calm herself down when a new fear cropped into her mind. "Summer!" She turned and used her semblance to get to the elevator, though it was moving far too slowly for her liking. "Come on come on!"

Blake ran over to the elevator meeting Ruby at it. At this rate Ruby was going to break the button so Blake needed to step in. "Ruby stop, you need to calm down before you-."

Ruby turned around to Blake in a deep panic. "We have to find Summer Blake! She's could be endanger... she-she could be fighting Adam alone, he nearly killed us!" Ruby turned her attention to the elevator hearing the ding. As the doors opened Ruby ran in trying the get the elevator moving.

"Ruby! You need to calm down, you're too upset to even think straight." Blake stepped in the elevator as the doors closed. She placed her hands around Ruby's prosthetic hand. "Adams not back, it's just a fake trying to scare us." Blake hadn't seen Ruby this afraid since that night. The night HE died.

Rubys panic turned to heavy tears as her fear had finally come to a boil. For the past 18 years of Ruby's life, all of her daughters life, Ruby kept up a mask of no fear and cockiness. But now being reminded of what happened to her, of the pain and sorrow her mask shattered leaving her full of fear.

"Blake, I'm so scared for so long I pushed the nightmares into the back of my mind, hiding it, dealing with it. And now I can't keep my fear in its cage anymore." Ruby held up her hand showing her pale fingers shaking. She fell to her knees holding onto Blake's hand. "What can I do now Blake? I'm a huntress and my hands can't even keep steady anymore."

This fear, this distress in Ruby's voice, Blake had never heard this before. All she could do was kneel beside Ruby as she wept. "Ruby I never knew you were in such pain, y-you never showed it. Oh god I'm such a horrible wife I-I should've looked closer." With these thoughts running through Blake's head she couldn't help but join in with Ruby crying.

"Blake it's okay, the roses tend to hide their emotions too much. You couldn't have stopped it, it runs in the family." Through her bitter tears Ruby smiled wrapping her arms around Ruby. "Well at least now it's all out, so I guess I can heal properly now."

Blake smiled hugging the red clad huntress back. Rubbing her partners back. "This time we can do it together, no masks, just the truth." The two stood up and leaned into each other sharing a loving kiss.


	14. I've been gone too Long

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Explanation: okay I'm back but I'm not working on new garden for now. Ive been in a rough patch recently with life and all stressed and scared of stuff. So to try and feel better and forget my worries I'm gonna make a new story I hope you'll like. It might be a bit until I get back to new garden but I hope you'll enjoy what I'm cooking./span/p 


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: I say I'm gonna make a new story but instead I'm just gonna write a new chapter. Anyway I have a question for you all: how do you feel about cross overs because I have one in mind and it has to do with a certain bizzare adventure. I hope you enjoy!**

Today was the official first day of class for beacon academy. The teachers were ready and the students were reluctant to say the least, but one team was more than excited to start class.

The alarm blared and without a moment of hesitation Summer sat up in bed throwing the blanket off her. "Everybody up, we got classes in an hour!" Summer yelled to her team smiling, with a swift motion she grabbed the embroidered towel from her bed post. "I'm heading to the dorms shower, you can join me or take turns with our rooms."

Bell sat up smiling at her cousins enthusiasm, she only wished Summer could saved it for later in the day. Hazel Arc was the next to wake up and immediately ran into their rooms bathroom. "I get first shower."

Bell cursed herself for not getting to the shower. All she could do for now was wait for the shower to be freed. She looked around the room and noticed Lilith Adel; the L Of team BLSH was already awake and hand her eyes stuck on a book. "Oh hey Lilith when'd you wake up?"

Upon hearing the question Lilith closed her book and grabbed her pen and note pad. She still was having trouble speaking to the platinum blonde Schnee, needing more time to know her. She wrote down her words and handed Bell the note pad which read: "I've been up for an hour, I'm use to waking up really early, I've already showered so when Hazels out you can go."

Bell nodded and gave the note pad back to the rabbit Faunus. The pale girl thought for a moment before proposing and idea. "Hey Lilith, can I ask you a few questions, so I can get to know you? I know you have trouble speaking to people you don't know well so asking some questions could help."

At first Lilith was a bit surprised, no one really asked her questions before. She just got use to them after a while. She picked up her note pad and write her simple response. "Sure."

Bell smiled turning herself to face Lilith giving the Faunus her full attention. Lilith wrote down her first question for Bell. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hm... sky blue!" Bell said smiling with some glee. Lilith smiled writing her next question only to be stopped by Bell. "Hey hey my turn to ask a question. What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Lilith nodded and wrote her answer. "It's a Faunus shampoo made to mingle with the rabbit musk." She seemed to answer with pride. A generation ago a Faunus wouldn't have bravery to admit that.

With her answer given and bell satisfied Lilith began writing her next question. "How is summer related to you, are you sisters?" This was something they were asked a lot at signal. They didn't really act like cousins more like sisters.

"We're cousins only connected through thin blood of half sister mothers. We grew up together so we consider ourselves sisters more than cousins." Bell smiled thinking of her sister. "My turn, where did your parents got to school at and what are they doing now?"

Lilith nodded writing her answer with ease. "They actually went to beacon as well, for my mother Coco Adel, I don't think she could stay away too long. After having me something drove her to come back. As for my other mother velvet Adel, she stayed close as well running a flower shop nearby."

Bell read the words quickly and smiled with some excitement. "Oh is it that one called 'bunny groove' ah that place is so cute looking!" Lilith smiled seeing the girls excitement.

The Faunus girl wrote down her next question, though half away through it she tears off the paper and writes a new question. This time her face showed a more concerned and fearful look. She sighed turning the piece of paper. "You're part of the schnee family right?"

At first Bell was confused by the question. That was until he remembered what that name meant to some Faunus. The Schnee name was one of fear and hatred. Taking in an even breath she spoke softly. "While I am a Schnee, much like my mother before me I renounced that name and family. I hadn't even known about it at first, my parents didn't want to tell me."

Bell rubbed her hands together. "My grand parents were such awful people to their own daughter they just taught I didn't need to know. Until my grand parents decided they suddenly wanted to meet me."

Lilith wrote on her note pad and smiled. "It makes me a bit more comfortable to hear you don't want to associate yourself with them, from all I've heard they're terrible people." Bell smiles gently at the girl as the bathroom door opens.

Hazel jumps out dressed in the school uniform and ready to go. "Alright Girls Get your showers and hurry down to the courtyard I'm gonna go find summer!" She runs out of the room as fast as she enters.

Bell looks at the door a bit blown away at her teams excitement. "Well it's good to know you won't waste your energy before school even starts." Bell saids to Lilith as she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom to shower.

 _Meanwhile miles outside of vale~_

A small group of soldiers watch from the trees they stand in as the patrol team passes under them. "We're clear." One soldier saids dropping down from the tree as the rest follow. Once in the light their clean white masks shine in the light. The white only being broken up by the red markings. As one finally man descends from the tree, the scout of the group walks up to him. "Sir as our scouts had told us vale has created some defenses outside the perimeter, it'll take some time to get through them unseen."

The leader smiled nodding. "That's fine soldier, we have plenty of time until the attack commences."

He saids adjusting his mask. With a bit of courage the soldier asks. "Sir what do you plan to do once the attack begins?"

The man smiles shift his hand to his sword. "What do I plan to do? That's simple." He draws his read blade the color only matched by his hair. His pale ghostlike skin contrasted entirely with the rest of him. "I'm gonna wipe out two families."


End file.
